


Only In Dreams

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-16
Updated: 2007-03-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: While off world, Jack notices Daniel acting a little off. He uses an alien technology to look at Daniel's dreams and what he sees will change everything between them





	Only In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This is my very first Stargate SG1 fanfiction. Please review!  


* * *

Jack sighed to himself as he wondered through what to him looked like no more then a bunch of big rocks, looking for a certain archeologist who'd been entirely too excited about said rocks.

Of course, Daniel always got excited about this stuff. If he was honest with himself, it was part of why Jack liked him so much.

"Danny!" Jack yelled.

"I'm here!" Daniel's voice called from somewhere above him.

Looking up, Jack saw Daniel had climbed several feet up the rocks to look at some writing near the top of a mostly intact pillar. Jack moved to stand nearby, a little worried about Daniel being up that high. He chuckled to himself as he got a better look at Daniel. His longish hair was full of dust, his clothes were just as filthy and he was sitting in a position Jack was sure shouldn't be humanly possible. He looked completely at home.

"Careful," Jack warned.

"I'm fine," Daniel said, turning his head long enough to toss Jack a smile. "This writing is a slightly altered form of ancient greek! It's so much different from the other writings we've come across."

Jack sat down on one of the flatter rocks. "Didn't that council guy, what's his face, say something about Apollo?"

"Laron and yes. He also mentioned Eros."

Jack's face scrunched up slightly as he tried to remember his greek history and failed. "Who's Eros, again?"

"Eros was the greek god of love. The Roman's called him Cupid," Daniel answered instantly.

"Ah! I knew that," Jack placed his gun down on the rock beside him and shifted so he could see Daniel better. "So they worship the gods of love and...er, what was Apollo?"

"The sun god. He was also the god of archery, divination and art," Daniel told him. 

"How do you keep that much information in your head?" Jack asked.

Daniel laughed. "Years of practice."

Daniel started to slide downwards. Jack stood and reached up, placing a hand on Daniel's lower back to help steady him. He thought he felt Daniel shiver and frowned slightly, hoping Daniel wasn't getting sick.

Daniel slipped slightly as he neared the bottom and stumbled into Jack. Jack caught his shoulders and straightened him. 

"Thanks," Daniel muttered, staring at his boots rather then looking at Jack. Jack frowned at the odd behavior. 

"Sure thing. So...anymore rocks you need to look at?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "They're pillars. And actually I wanted to go back to the village and talk to Laron again."

"Okay." Jack grabbed his gun. "Think we're gonna be here a while?"

"Maybe," Daniel answered. "The language isn't too hard to figure out but there's a lot of it. It'll take some time to get it all down."

"Do we really need to?" Jack asked. "I mean, so far these guys haven't showed any kind of technology we can use."

"Yes I know, but we're supposed to collect the cultural information too, remember?" Daniel reminded him.

Jack grumbled under his breath. "We're gonna be here a while."

Daniel smiled. "You can keep me company."

"Yeah, like I want to sit on a pile of rocks all day!" Jack said, already knowing he'd do just that. He liked hanging out with Daniel, anyway. He didn't use as big of words as Carter and was more interesting then Teal'c.

Daniel just continued to smile, though with a softer tone then before. 

Jack spotted Sam and Teal'c talking to some of the villagers. He tapped Daniel on the arm to get his attention. "I'm gonna go tell Carter and Teal'c that we'll be here a bit," Jack said. Then, in a faked grudging tone. "Come get me when you go back to your rocks."

Daniel patted Jack on the shoulder and split off from Jack, heading towards Laron. 

"We're gonna be here for a while," Jack said before Sam could open her mouth. She just smiled.

"What did Daniel find?" She asked.

"Bunch of rocks with some scribbles on them," Jack answered. "You and Teal'c find out anything interesting?"

Sam shook her head. "Just that they seem to be decended from the greeks. There's significant differences, though. Partly in their culture and partly in their technology."

"What? When did we find technology?" Jack asked, confused.

"Just a few minutes ago, actually," Sam told him. "You saw it, too. The reason we didn't recognize it is because it appears to be nothing more then a large clay bowl with some water in it. I think they have a few other things too but so far I've only been able to learn about this one thing."

"Okay. So what is it?"

"From the information I've gathered it appears to be able to view peoples dreams when in close proximity with them," Sam answered. "It's fascinating, really. I can't figure out how it works. There doesn't appear to be any kind of power source or anything, unless it's a special sort of water."

"Huh," Jack shrugged, uninterested unless it could kill Goa'uld.

Turning his head, Jack located Daniel talking excitedly with Laron, who looked rather amused by Daniel's eagerness. 

"Hey Carter?"

"Yes sir?"

"Have you noticed anything strange about Daniel lately?" Jack asked. "Nother major, but he seems to be acting a little off lately."

"Have you only just noticed this, O' Neill?" Teal'c asked.

Sam looked surprised as well. "He's been a little off for about a month now, Sir. I asked him about it once but he said it was nothing."

Jack frowned. "Has he really been like that for a month?"

Sam nodded. "I haven't really seen him do anything bad. He just seems...odd around you."

"Wait, me?" Jack whipped back around to face Sam. "He hasn't done it to you?"

Sam shook her head. 

"Or you?" Jack asked Teal'c.

"He has not," Teal'c answered.

Jack whirled around to look at Daniel again, missing the way Sam's lips twitched. "huh."

Laron started to walk away and Daniel crossed the feild to Jack and the others. "Laron says he doesn't mind us staying and translating the writings. Actually he's curious to see what we learn. Apparently their current writing style is different from the one on the pillars and he doesn't have anything to cross reference it with."

"Great," Jack turned to Sam. "Set up a camp near the town. I have to go rock reading with Danny."

Sam smiled in amusement and nodded. "Yes sir."

Jack turned and fell into step with Daniel, who gave him a funny look. "Rock reading?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded. 

There was silence until they reached the old pillars. Jack sat down in the dirt, leaning back against a pillar as he watched Daniel crouch down in front of one across from him. He watched Daniel pull a notebook from his bag and start writing.

"So I guess Carter found some technology," Jack said after a while.

"Really?" Daniel stopped writing long enough to give Jack a curious look. "What is it?"

"Some kind of dream seeing bowl," Jack answered. "She said if it's near someone it can see what they're dreaming."

That made Daniel's pen stop altogether. He put the notebook down and leaned back against his pillar. "Really? That sounds fascinating."

"Kind of pointless though, don't you think?" Jack shifted a little uncomfortabely. 

"I suppose," Daniel shrugged. "Maybe it plays a role in their religion."

Daniel grabbed his bag and started digging around in it until he found his box of power bars. He pulled two out and tossed one to Jack. 

"You know, these things just keep getting nastier," Jack commented as he took a bite.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah. Good for you, though."

"Mm," Jack glanced towards the sun. "Getting late. We should head back to town. You can scribble later."

Daniel nodded and packed up his stuff. "I'm starting to get tired, anyway."

"I'm not surprised," Jack told him as he pushed himself to his feet. "The way you've been bouncing all day."

Daniel chuckled. "Is there something wrong with being excited?"

"Oh no," Jack shook his head. "It's just that sometimes I could swear you've taken 'excited' to a whole new level."

Once again Jack got that small, soft smile Daniel had given him earlier. It made him feel strange, like there was something Daniel was trying to tell him through that small gesture that he wasn't getting.

"Go on ahead of me," Daniel told him. "I have to grab a few more things."

"Okay. See you at camp."

\---

A sigh broke the quiet darkness, followed quickly by the sound of a blanket being thrown back. Jack sat up on his bedding and rubbed his hands across his face, wishing he could sleep. He should have been able to; this was a peaceful planet. No worries that something evil and nasty was going to get them.

Daniel made a quiet little noise behind him. Jack turned. Daniel had an arm flung in a strange way over one side of his head. The other side was buried in the pillow. Jack could see a tiny smile gracing Daniels lips. 

Jack's eyes darted to a bowl Sam had brought with her to the camp. 

'Don't do it,' Jack thought.

'Maybe it'll tell you why he's acting weird. It might be important!' Another voice argued.

'Its an invasion of privacy! He's my friend!'

'yes, which is why you should check. Just in case.'

Cursing, Jack reached over and pulled the bowl close to Daniel. 

The water inside shimmered and an image of Daniel appeared in the bowl. Jack raised an eyebrow. Daniel seemed to be sprawled on his stomach reaching for something. There was a frightened look on his face and Jack saw his lips move to form a name. Frowning, he leaned closer and could just make out the voice.

"Jack!"

"Whu!?" Jack jerked back from the bowl, then glanced up to make sure he hadn't woken Daniel. Why was Danny dreaming about him?

Glancing at the bowl again, Jack saw the scene had changed. Everything was dark and nothing could be seen but Daniel. 

Then Jack was there. Jack watched the dream him walk up behind Daniel and slid his arms around his waist. He hooked his chin on Daniel's shoulder and whispered something that made Daniel smile. 

A funny shock ran up Jack's spine when he realized he wouldn't mind being in that position. 

"What the hell is going on?" Jack hissed to himself.

Dream Daniel turned slowly and Jack watched in shock as he kissed his dream self. 

"Whoa!" Jack threw himself back from the bowl, sloshing some of the water out near Daniel. He slapped a hand over his mouth and watched Daniel's form tensely until he realized he was still asleep.

"Whew," Jack picked up the bowl and quickly replaced it where he'd found it before crawling back under his blanket.

"Okay," Jack breathed. "Calm down. So he kissed you. Well, not you. Dream you. Maybe it was something he ate?"

'Maybe not' the voice from earlier said. 'Maybe he really wants to kiss you.'

It would explain a lot, Jack thought. The strange smiles and odd behavior that never seemed to happen unless Jack was around. But since when was Daniel gay? And since when had he liked Jack??

'He's been a little off for about a month now, sir.'

A month. Closing his eyes, Jack tried to think of what had happened a month ago.

They'd been on a very cold planet. P28 something. An hour into the mission they'd had to take refuge inside a cave when a blizzard had hit them. 

The cave had been small and there had been no way to start a fire. The four had huddled, trying to keep warm.

Jack's eyes popped open. He remembered now. Daniel had been squished between him and the wall. At some point he'd laid his head on Jack's shoulder and slid an arm around his waist. Jack hadn't thought it was anything more then Daniel trying to get as much warmth as he could.

Turning, Jack propped his head up in his hand and looked over Daniel. 

Until now, Jack had never really thought of Daniel as more then a really good friend. Or had he? He did do more for Daniel then Teal'c or Sam, and they were his good friends, too. Some of his favorite times on missions, or even at home, was when he was alone with Daniel. 

"Holy crap," Jack whispered to himself. "Do I like Daniel?"

"Mmph," Daniel shifted, making his arm fall off his head. "Jack."

Jack stiffened. "Danny?"

Daniel didn't answer. Jack relaxed; Daniel was just sleep talking.

"Not just scribbles," Daniel mumbled. 

Jack couldn't help a small chuckle at that. Then the chuckle turned to a frown. 

What did he do? Did he tell Daniel what he'd seen? Did he just leave it and see if Daniel brought it up? Did he pretend it never happened?

"Jack?"

Jack jumped in surprise and heard Daniel laugh softly.

"Don't do that!" Jack scolded. "You...surprised me!"

Daniel wiggled until he was laying right beside Jack. "Sorry. Why are you awake?"

Jack shrugged. "Just couldn't sleep."

Daniel propped his head up in his hand. "Oh."

There was a moment of tense silence that Jack broke by asking "So...have any interesting dreams?"

Jack clearly saw Daniel tense and his eyes dart to the bowl. Then they focused on Jack's face again and Jack saw a longing he hadn't seen before. He found himself leaning a little closer to Daniel, wanting to take that longing away.

"Yeah," Daniel said quickly. "I had a dream about...about you."

"Oh really?" Jack saw Daniel move so he was leaning up on his elbow and did the same, bringing him just a bit closer. "What was I doing?"

"Well, at first you were leaving," Daniel murmured, and Jack saw a nervous look in his eyes. "The Goa'uld had captured you. I tried to save you."

"Did you?"

Daniel shook his head, lowering his head and staring at his hands as though they had suddenly become the most fascinating thing in the world. "You came back, though."

"And what did I do then?"

Daniel didn't answer; instead he continued to stare at his hands.

"Danny?"

When Daniel still didn't answer, Jack reached over and slid his fingers under Daniel's chin. He pushed until Daniel lifted his head. 

"Maybe I should guess what I did next," Jack said, wiggling a bit closer. "Maybe I did...this..."

Slowly, Jack leaned forward and barely brushed his lips against Daniel's. 

At first, Daniel froze. Then, just as Jack had begun to think he'd made a horrible mistake, Daniel exploded to life. Before Jack could think he had been pulled down on top of Daniel and both their mouth's were open. Jack let out a surprised moan. So he did like Daniel that way.

Daniel suddenly broke away from Jack's mouth, panting slightly, and looked up at him with wide, uncertain eyes. 

"So...this is different," Jack mentioned after a minute.

For a moment Daniel didn't answer. Then, slowly "But good?"

A slow smile spread across Jack's face. "Yeah. But good."

Soft talking broke through Sam's sleeping mind and made her open her eyes. She lifted up on one elbow to see what the noise was and was met with the sight of Jack lowering his head to kiss Daniel.

Sam quickly laid back down and closed her eyes, pretending she was still asleep. she couldn't help a small smile.

Janet owed her twenty bucks.


End file.
